A True Love
by Blood-Smeared Shuriken
Summary: GaaHina. The sequel to Tears and Kisses in the Snow, although it can be read seperately. Currently ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Prologue

Gaara lay silently and watched Hinata sleep. It was something he could do for hours, just watch her breathe in and out, resting in his arms, tangled up in the sheets of their bed. He knew that ironically enough he had used to hate it when _she_ watched him, but now, nearly three years on from the day where he'd kissed her in the snow and then invited her back to the room he was staying in in the Village Hidden in the Leaves to… talk… he really couldn't get enough of her. She was so beautiful, so innocent even though her very profession was characterised by fighting and the taking of life. Even through all the pain and the blood that utterly drenched her boyfriend's hands, she stayed innocent…

Gaara shifted her a little so she was lying even closer to him, her head tucked under his chin, his arms wrapped softly around her. He stared down at her with an expression in his aquamarine eyes that no one else would ever, _ever_ see and smiled in a way that could only be described as tender. She muttered something in her sleep and slid a little closer to him, still soundly asleep but somehow sensing that he was there. He reached out and brushed a lock of dark hair out of her eyes. She stirred under huis touch and opened her eyes. Gaara smiled again and leant down to brush his lips lightly across hers.

She smiled sleepily, not quite awake yet. "Love you, Gaara…" she murmured and slid back into sleep.

Gaara was definitely not what could be described as an emotional kind of guy, but he still had to fight back tears, a sappy smile on his face, at her words.

Love wasn't a word that the two of them said often, they just knew the feelings that the other had. So when one or the other actually said it, it was a pretty big deal. Gaara could remember the first time he'd said that he loved her. The expression on her face had been the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She'd smiled and slowly turned dark red, fixing her eyes on the ground as she whispered, "I love you, too…"


	2. Chapter one

Chapter One

Gaara opened his eyes again some time later, realizing distantly that he'd gone back to sleep. Hinata was gone; he faintly heard the sound of running water and figured that she was having a shower. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. He was shocked to see that it was nearly midday. He _never_ slept in. Not even when he'd been up til about one in the morning having a stupid meeting like he had last night. Just another strange effect of falling in love with Hinata, he thought sleepily. I'm definitely getting way too relaxed…

The sound of water cut off in the bathroom and soon after Hinata came wandering out in jeans and a blue jacket. She smiled at him. "Good morning, Gaara," she said in her soft, sweet voice, and Gaara couldn't help but grin like a moron at the thought of how lucky he was that he was gonna be waking up next to this angel every day for as long as he could manage it.

"Morning," he said and reached over to grab her hand, pulling her over for a kiss.

When he pulled back, she was blushing, which just made him grin more. Three years together and she was still shy. It was just… cute.

"I h-have a mission today," she said, still stuttering slightly like she always did, even though she did it less when talking to him. "I'll be back late tonight or tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," said Gaara, more interested in hugging her close to him than anything. Going on sudden missions was a part of being a ninja. He was used to it.

"There's instant ramen in the cupboard," Hinata continued. "You know h-how to make it so actually eat this time."

"I'll be good," Gaara promised, hiding his insincere face in Hinata's shoulder.

"I seriously d-doubt that," she said wryly.

She rested in her arms contentedly for a while, then she sighed and pulled free.

"I guess I'd better get going," she said. "What're you going to be doing for the rest of the day?"

"I have to go to Suna," Gaara said, climbing out of bed and beginning to get change into his normal black clothes. "Well, have fun," Hinata said, heading for the door.

Gaara snorted. "Not likely," he muttered truthfully. "Kankuro spent last night partying. He's gonna be just _so _much fun to work with, especially since he's gonna have a fucking awful hangover."


End file.
